


Методы съёма Ойкавы Тоору

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: — Тобио-чан, — доверительно начал Ойкава. — Хочешь пари?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон

С неба сыпалась снежная крупа, мелкая, колкая, совсем не тающая. Время от времени Ойкава ловил её раскрытой ладонью, наблюдал, как снежинки становились водой, и снова прятал руки в карманы. Приподнятое настроение искрило и щекотало изнутри, как пузырьки в бокале шампанского, который он так и не выпил. Команда вовсю отмечала победу над серьёзным соперником.

На перекрёстке он остановился, впитывая момент. Вокруг шумело море людей, торопливо спешащих с работы, на работу, за подарками, едой, выпивкой. На снегу вспыхивали синие, красные, зелёные пятна от повсюду мигающей рекламы и праздничных огоньков гирлянд. Быть выше, выделяться из толпы позволяло видеть больше других, замечать то, что другие пропускали мимо себя.

Его охватило странное чувство: на душе было хорошо и весело, и казалось, что весь окружающий мир готов разделить с ним радость. Совсем как в тех наивных, забавных мюзиклах, где герой вдруг начинает петь посреди улицы и случайные прохожие подхватывают незатейливый мотив, танцуют вокруг, а затем разбегаются, словно ничего и не было.

Ойкава мурлыкал под нос песенку и никуда не спешил. Песенка была прилипчивой, а вечер — совершенно свободным; после игры кто-то из команды остался в отеле, кто-то сразу уехал к родным, кто-то отправился приятно провести вечер, и Ойкава тоже решил, что пройтись по празднично украшенному городу будет хорошей идеей.

Зима выдалась морозной, и, понимая, что прогулка уже не приносит радости, а скованные холодом щёки не чувствуют тающих на них снежинок, Ойкава без раздумий толкнул дверь ближайшего бара.

Его сразу окутало теплом, запахом кофе и корицы, негромкими шумом посетителей и, по странному совпадению, мелодией той самой звучащей из динамиков песенки, которую он напевал себе под нос. Словно нырнул в плотное облако, сотканное из уютного удовольствия.

Этот вечер не мог быть лучше, но стал. За дальним столиком, в самом углу, у большого окна сидел Кагеяма Тобио. Подперев голову рукой, что-то рассматривал за стеклом, а перед ним красовался высокий бокал с каким-то коктейлем. 

Ойкаву тут же накрыло отголосками удовлетворения от двух последних мячей, вколоченных в площадку. Он помнил, как вибрировало в груди, шумело в ушах, как приятно горели ладони. Тяжелый взгляд из-под мокрой тёмной чёлки, устремлённый на него, отпечатался под веками, как мгновенное фото. Прекрасное фото, Ойкава бережно хранил в памяти несколько таких.

Он прошёл между столиками и опустился напротив. Тут же подскочила официантка, Ойкава, не выбирая, ткнул в меню и откинулся на спинку стула. Кагеяма даже не глянул в его сторону.

— Яху, Тобио-чан! — пропел Ойкава, привлекая внимание. — Так переживаешь сегодняшний проигрыш, что решил утопить горе на дне бокала?

Он потянулся к высоко взбитой пенке, подцепил её пальцем и медленно облизал, смакуя молочный вкус; алкоголя в коктейле не было. Кагеяма наконец повернул голову и удивлённо вскинул брови. Ойкава решил, что вскинул, — было не видно за длинными прядями. Волосы отросли сильно, закрывали уши и ложились на шею. Кагеяма словно отгородился от всего чёрным цветом. Волосы, тонкий свитер с высоким узким горлом, небрежно перекинутое через спинку стула пальто и мрачный тёмный взгляд.

— Ты сейчас залез пальцем в мой коктейль? — спросил он.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь очевидное? — смурной вид Кагеямы не портил настроения Ойкавы ни на грамм. — Всё так же любишь молоко?

Ойкава кивнул на коктейль.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь очевидное? — во взгляде определённо промелькнули смешинки и тут же растаяли. — Ты же сунул туда свой нос.

— Не нос, а палец!

Кагеяма пожал плечами и бросил взгляд в окно.

— Ты кого-то ждёшь? — Ойкава вновь потянулся к пенке. Она была холодной, густой и мятно-сладкой. Кагеяма, не глядя, отодвинул бокал от себя, ближе к Ойкаве.

— Нет.

Нет — и всё. Никаких объяснений и подробностей. Но молчание собеседника никогда не было тем, что могло бы остановить Ойкаву Тоору, особенно, если он чего-то хотел. А он хотел.

— Тобио-чан, — доверительно начал он. — Хочешь пари?

И этим привлёк внимание. Кагеяма посмотрел прямо на него, и во взгляде появилось любопытство. Ойкава поднял бокал, пригубил коктейль и, зная, что на губах осталась пенка, медленно снял её языком. Кагеяма часто заморгал, ресницы задевали чёлку, и Ойкаве захотелось убрать её со лба, зачесать пальцами набок. Он крепче ухватился за бокал, чтобы не поддаться соблазну.

— Какое пари? — выдохнул Кагеяма, чуть наклонившись над столом.

— Несмотря на проигрыш, это будет лучший вечер в твоей жизни, — понизив голос, Ойкава тоже подался вперёд. Они столкнулись нос к носу, так близко, что Ойкава видел тёмно-синюю кайму вокруг радужки Кагеямы. С трудом сглотнул. Во рту пересохло, но было сладко, наверное, от дурацкого молочного коктейля. — И после того, как я выиграю, ты на следующем матче при всех скажешь, что Ойкава-сан — гениальный связующий.

— А если выиграю я? — отчего-то шёпотом спросил Кагеяма. — Что будет, если выиграю я?

— Любое желание, Тобио-чан. Абсолютно любое, — слова вырвались сами, Ойкава даже не успел осознать, что сказал. — Можешь не говорить какое, всё равно проиграешь.

— Идёт, — азарт в глазах Кагеямы плескался через край. Никакого безразличия и отрешённости.

— К тебе или ко мне? — сдержать ухмылку не получилось. Фраза — банальней некуда, но зато ему досталась возможность полюбоваться видом ошеломлённого Кагеямы. К неудовольствию Ойкавы, тот почти сразу нацепил маску равнодушия и, подхватив пальто, встал.

— Ко мне. Я вызову такси.

Он направился к выходу. Ойкава с минуту просидел, уставившись на пустой стул, где только что находился Кагеяма. Пузырьки невыпитого шампанского щекотали его где-то под рёбрами. Предвкушение Ойкава любил едва ли не больше результата. Он глубоко вздохнул, широко улыбнулся, взъерошил волосы на затылке и снова замурлыкал навязчивую песенку. 

Когда он вышел на улицу, Кагеяма уже ждал в машине. Ойкава сел рядом, захлопнул дверцу. И нет, руки у него вовсе не дрожали от нетерпения.

Кагеяма будто специально отвернулся и смотрел на проносящиеся за стеклом ночные улицы, светлеющие под усиливающимся снегом. Ойкаве улицы были вовсе не интересны, он скользил взглядом по бледной скуле, напряжённой линии плеч, по длинным пальцам, которыми Кагеяма едва заметно выстукивал по сиденью ритм мелодии из приёмника такси. От волнения вспотел затылок, и Ойкава потянул шарф с шеи. Сердце заполошно билось в груди, казалось, и таксист, и уж тем более Кагеяма наверняка должны слышать этот стук. 

Но они не слышали. Водитель даже не поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, а Кагеяма не обращал на Ойкаву никакого внимания. Ойкава засмотрелся на его пальцы — он знал их силу и гибкость, сотни раз видел, как они обхватывали мяч, как отправляли его в полёт, как ловко управлялись с пилкой для ногтей. Нарастающее возбуждение словно сужало пространство вокруг, подталкивая Ойкаву ближе. Он опустил ладонь на сиденье и коснулся мизинцем мизинца Кагеямы. Тот перестал барабанить пальцами, но руку не убрал. Ойкава медленно поглаживал его по запястью, наблюдая за реакцией. Кагеяма по-прежнему смотрел в окно.

Такси мягко затормозило у входа в отель. Монстр из стекла и хрома возвышался над ними, окутанный мягким голубоватым свечением. Лифт взлетел по внешней стене, оставляя внизу заснеженных людей, машины, дороги. Снаружи о кабину бились крупные хлопья, словно хотели проникнуть внутрь, и Ойкаве на короткий миг показалось, что он летит сквозь метель. Голова кружилась, то ли от высоты, то ли от собственного нетерпения. Кагеяма стоял в шаге от него, и на тёмном пальто стремительно таяли снежинки, превращаясь в сияющие капли. Если бы лифт не был прозрачным, если бы внизу не ожидали постояльцы, с любопытством глядя на снующие вверх-вниз кабины, Ойкава не стал бы ждать.

Запустил бы замёрзшие руки под полы распахнутого пальто, провёл по спине от поясницы к шее, накрыл ладонями лопатки, прижался всем телом, по шее скользнуло бы тёплое дыхание. Развёл бы коленом бёдра и точно почувствовал твёрдый член Кагеямы. Ойкава был готов поспорить ещё раз, что Кагеяма возбуждён так же, как и он сам.

Он знал Кагеяму слишком хорошо. Знал, почему и когда тот сводит к переносице брови, как морщит нос, как напрягаются плечи и недовольно вздёргивается верхняя губа. Знал и потому выиграл сегодня на площадке, возможно, не слишком честно, но никаких правил нарушено не было. 

Сейчас он всем собой чувствовал, что Кагеяме, как и ему, не нравится это медленное, плавное скольжение на верхние этажи. В другой раз можно было бы полюбовались и видом, и неспешным полётом, но не сейчас. 

Ойкава всё глядел на профиль Кагеямы, выискивая малейшие признаки нетерпения, однако тот застыл, словно изваяние, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Наконец дверцы с лёгким звоном разъехались в стороны, Кагеяма первым вышел из лифта. Сунул руку в карман брюк, нахмурился, пошарил во втором, проверил пальто. Ойкава готов был взвыть и, отпихнув руки Кагеямы, залез ему во внутренний карман. Пластиковая карта-ключ, нагревшись от близости тела, показалась обжигающе горячей в холодных пальцах. Ойкава облизал вмиг пересохшие губы.

Как только дверь в номер за ними закрылась, он тут же прижал Кагеяму к стене и, схватив за влажный воротник, поцеловал. Не разрывая поцелуя, потянул с плеч пальто, подцепил пальцами низ свитера и начал снимать его. Узкая горловина плотно обхватила голову, Кагеяма недовольно повёл плечами и поднял руки, вынимая их из рукавов. Осталось стащить только с головы, но Ойкава не спешил этого делать. Высвободив рот и нос, он перестал тянуть и, оставив Кагеяму в плену свитера, прильнул к губам. Целовал глубоко, напористо, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам, чувствуя под раскрытой ладонью тяжело бьющееся сердце. 

В номере царил полумрак.

— Не включай, — произнёс Кагеяма, успевший высвободиться из свитера. Но Ойкава покачал головой.

— Я хочу видеть.

Мягкий золотистый свет выхватил из темноты взъерошенную макушку, горящие скулы, припухшие губы. Ойкава повёл Кагеяму за собой, в глубину номера, и несильно толкнул, опрокидывая на кровать. Кагеяма потянулся было к пряжке ремня, но Ойкава отбросил его руки и сам снял с него штаны вместе с трусами.

Головка члена блестела от смазки и припадала к животу. Ойкава быстро разделся, не спуская глаз с Кагеямы, и лёг рядом.

Наконец-то он мог прижаться, дотронуться, утолить свою жажду. Ойкава провёл ладонью от горла вниз, по груди, задержался на твёрдом животе. С удовольствием отметил, как кожа покрылась мурашками и участилось дыхание. Не касаясь члена, опустил руку ниже, огладил бедренную косточку, накрыл колено. 

Кагеяма мелко дрожал под его прикосновениями. Не выдержал, привлёк Ойкаву ближе за шею и поцеловал, прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами, толкнулся языком внутрь, тронул нёбо и чуть отстранился, обхватив лицо Ойкавы ладонями. Зрачки расплылись на всю радужку, и Ойкаву утянуло в эту жадную, жаркую глубину. Пульс колотился в висках, заглушая его собственное дыхание.

— Где? — сказал и не узнал своего голоса.

— Под подушкой.

Кагеяма лежал на спине, раскинув руки в стороны. Ойкава устроился у него между ног и, взявшись за лодыжки, согнул в коленях, развёл шире. Румянец со щёк Кагеямы пролился на шею и плечи. Ойкава потянулся вперёд, прикоснулся кончиком языка к выпирающим ключицам и не утерпел — отвёл тёмные, влажные пряди со лба и висков, открывая лицо, будто убирая последний заслон. 

— Не смотри так, — пробормотал Кагеяма и тут же охнул, стоило Ойкаве наклониться и обхватить пульсирующую головку ртом. Он взял глубже, проходясь языком вдоль набухшей венки, одновременно проталкивая палец внутрь. Кагеяма запустил руку ему в волосы, направляя и удерживая. 

Ойкава выпустил член изо рта и принялся целовать внутреннюю поверхность бедёр. Кожа слегка вспотела, по языку разливался солоновато-терпкий привкус. Кагеяма подавался навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы, нежно растягивающие стенки входа.

— Хватит, — выдохнул он. Ойкава, поймав его взгляд, согласно кивнул. Плавно толкнулся и медленно вошёл до конца. Кагеяма выгнулся в спине, Ойкава подхватил его под поясницу, с каждым неспешным толчком проникая сильнее, глубже. Перед глазами всё плыло, воздух, густой, тяжелый, словно окутал невидимым одеялом, было невыносимо жарко и хорошо.

Кагеяма под ним мял в руках простынь, тяжело дышал, откинув голову, но не издавал при этом ни звука.

— Что же ты такой тихий, Тобио-чан? — прошептал ему на ухо Ойкава и обхватил губами мочку, посасывая. Кагеяма в его руках крупно вздрогнул.

— Перевернись, — Ойкава выскользнул из него и тут же вновь проник, вздёрнув за бёдра. Сам не сдержал долгого стона и уткнулся в изгиб шеи Кагеямы. Взял в кулак его член, обхватив другой рукой поперёк груди, и ускорил темп, меняя угол проникновения. В какой-то момент сквозь собственные стоны он услышал и Кагеяму. Улыбнувшись, несильно куснул его за взмокшее плечо и тут же почувствовал влагу на своих пальцах. Кагеяма кончал, сжав его собой так сильно, что стало почти больно. Через пару движений Ойкава кончил следом.

Он откатился в сторону и довольно потянулся. Отдышавшись, поднялся с кровати и, не стесняясь наготы, прошлёпал по мягкому ковру к графину с водой. Шумно опустошив два стакана, он подошёл к стеклянной стене и прислонился лбом. Ночь опустилась на город, сияя разноцветными огнями. Он чувствовал, как взгляд Кагеямы жадно ощупал его плечи, задержался на лопатках и скользнул ниже, к пояснице и ягодицам.

Ойкава быстро повернулся и удостоверился, что был прав. Кагеяма, нисколько не смутившись, продолжал рассматривать его, подперев голову ладонью.

— Ну, что скажешь? — в ожидании ответа Ойкава склонил голову набок и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я бы сказал тебе убрать свой голый зад от окна и не пугать случайных свидетелей.

Ойкава фыркнул.

— Это зеркальные стены, снаружи ничего не видно.

— Это не такой отель, Тоору. В этом стёкла обычные.

Ойкава медленно обернулся. В окне напротив, на таком же высоком и отвратительно близком этаже какая-то девица показала ему большой палец и, беззвучно хохоча, спряталась за шторой.

— И ты мне говоришь об этом только сейчас?

Ойкава в два прыжка оказался у кровати, схватил подушку и запустил ею в Кагеяму. Тот, конечно, успел укрыться одеялом. Ойкава уселся на него сверху и поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Признай, что я был прав.

— В чём? — голос звучал глухо. Ойкава потянул на себя край одеяла и встретился со смеющимся взглядом Кагеямы.

— Что мои методы съёма хороши не только на площадке.

— Тоору, — простонал Кагеяма. — Это было ужасно. Мне хотелось сгореть со стыда, когда ты начал слизывать пенку с губ. Старушка за соседним столом едва не упала со стула.

— Почему ты смотрел на каких-то старушек, а не на меня! — возмутился Ойкава.

— Потому что это дурацкое развлечение — делать вид, что мы чужие. Но всё остальное и правда было здорово, — тут же посерьёзнел Кагеяма, вывернулся из-под Ойкавы и откинул одеяло в сторону. — И я хотел бы своё желание прямо сейчас.

— Но, эй, если всё было здорово, значит, выиграл я, — заметил Ойкава, упираясь рукой в грудь нависшего над ним Кагеямы. — И это ты должен будешь… при всех… Тобио… ну что ты...

Кагеяма принялся его целовать, и Ойкава оставил попытки напомнить об условиях пари. Куда приятнее было чувствовать эти требовательные губы у себя на шее, губах, скулах, веках.

— Ты обещал мне лучший вечер в моей жизни, — вдруг отстранившись, произнёс Кагеяма. — Но лучшим вечером был тот, когда ты перетянул ко мне свои вещи.

— От тебя было удобнее добираться в клуб, — пробормотал Ойкава. Признания Кагеямы всегда заставали врасплох, он никогда не был к ним готов. — Только поэтому.

— Конечно, именно поэтому, — прозвучало слишком покладисто. Слишком «Я хорошо тебя знаю, поэтому даже не буду спорить». Слишком «Ты не обманешь меня, тебе это никогда не удавалось». Слишком «Люблю тебя и знаю, что любишь меня». — И все пять лет, что мы вместе, тебе просто удобно добираться в клуб.

— Шесть.

— Всё-таки шесть? То есть ты считаешь тот первый год, когда сомневался, так ли удобно жить у меня?

Ойкава промолчал. Вспоминать то время не хотелось, оно полнилось тревогами и сомнениями, которые давно его покинули.

Кагеяма потёрся лбом о его согнутое колено, тронул губами, припал щекой.

— Твоим желанием было обниматься с моим коленом? — голос дрогнул, и прозвучало совсем не так, как хотелось: беспомощно и слишком нежно.

— Моё желание — ты.

А это звучало как единожды принятое окончательное решение, не подлежащее обсуждению. 

Кагеяма навалился всем собой, горячим и тяжёлым, накрыл ягодицы, сжал в широких ладонях, а затем коснулся входа. Ойкава сунул ему в руки тюбик и развёл бёдра, подхватив себя под коленями. Кагеяма выдавливал на пальцы смазку с таким сосредоточенным видом, что Ойкава не сдержал смешок. Но уже через пару минут ему было не до смеха, он стонал в голос и подмахивал, скрестив лодыжки за спиной Кагеямы и надавливая пятками на поясницу. 

Руки Кагеямы, казалось, были везде — гладили, ласкали, пощипывали, едва касались и с силой впивались в кожу. Ойкава хватался за плечи, за мокрую шею, собирал волосы на затылке в кулак, целовал горящими губами губы Кагеямы, бормотал бесконечное «Тобио-Тобио-Тобио» и ничего не видел перед собой, кроме ярких бесформенных пятен.

Накрыло остро и почти болезненно. Ойкава содрогнулся несколько раз, уткнувшись в плечо, в голове не было ни единой мысли, и глаза раскрывать не хотелось. Он почувствовал, как Кагеяма укрыл его одеялом и привычно забросил на него ногу.

— Глупый Тобио-чан, — пробормотал Ойкава. — Нужно в душ.

— Утром будет душ. Спи.

— В следующий раз снимать меня будешь ты.

Ойкава приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Кагеяму. Тот или уснул, или сделал вид, что уснул, но стоило снова закрыть глаза, как над самым ухом раздалось:

— Ты неисправим.


End file.
